Unanswered Questions
by BlackNights24
Summary: Too much pain built up and Rin needs an outlet. Just to lose himself in the bliss of pain.


The world was spiraling into a deeper and darker pit of Hell the longer he had to wait. The longer they put off his execution made him tense and even more irritable. He was spiraling faster and faster until he couldn't see anymore.

The world danced around him, time seemed to freeze. It wasn't the same. His brother hated him, those he called friends were ignoring and avoiding him, he barely had people helping his case. He didn't hurt anyone. He didn't kill, torture, critically injure anyone, so why treat him like he _actually_ was Satan didn't make any sense.

He did as he was told, he got hurt. He kept the fact he was Satan's son from those he held close, they abandoned him. He didn't even know he was the son of Satan, he is sentenced to death.

It made his skin crawl, his head hurt, his tail sway behind him angrily. He could feel the pity, the anger, the _fear_ come from everyone he passed. It angered him. He didn't even feel human from the way they treated him. How could he when they only treated him like a demon?

He is hunted by humans and demons alike because of the fact. Just being the son of Satan, the demon king, made them just hunt him even more than the average half-demon.

It hurt. So, like an depressed and angered teen who couldn't be allowed any other outlet, he took up the closet thing that no one really care about. He took the closest sharp object to him and made three long cuts on his inner thigh. He sat in the abandoned boys' bathroom that was inside his abandoned dorm. They didn't even trust him in a regular dorm. He made another, deeper cut.

He wasn't stupid. He knew not to cut his wrist where it could easily be seen. He only cut on his inner thighs, upper arm, and sometimes his sides. It helped him feel better, stay sane. Feel human.

Tears slowly poured from his bright blue eyes that could only hold misery. He was tired of the act, the play he was forced into. He rocked slowly on the spot on the floor he occupied, cursing his fast healing as the wounds were already starting to close.

His tail was curled around his stomach, trying to bring the comfort it knew he couldn't reach. His comfort only came from the small things Yukio, his younger twin brother, would sometimes give him.

A smile for completing his homework. A pat on the back for doing good in school. The occasional compliment for trying to be something he wasn't. As long as Yukio was happy. He was happy.

Rin felt a small, heartless smile stretch itself painfully across his face. He clutched the razor close to him, cutting his fingers. His eyes were getting misty from unshed tears that threatened to fall, but they remained where they were. Rin wasn't allowed to cry. Only humans show these worthless emotions, and judging from how everyone acts, he isn't human.

Those three words stung worse, made his bleed worse, made him colder just by those simple three words.

"You're not human."

Why? His mother was. She was human. So why isn't he? Why is it only his brother? Why don't they treat him like a monster when he was just as much as a demon as he was? He had the blood.

"But he doesn't have the flames."

Rin felt more tears gather, but they refused to fall. He wasn't allowed to cry. He wasn't allowed to have emotions besides anger and empty happiness.

The blade looked more and more tempting. The blood that ran down his legs and fingers, dripping onto the tile floors beneath him. He couldn't. Yukio would be home soon and would be angry at him. He would be disappointed.

"Why do you care? You are a demon, all you are good for is making others miserable."

Rin clutched the razor even harder, making more small cuts, blood running down his hand. He ignored the pain. It felt good. It felt amazing.

A crazed smile made itself onto the teens face as he brought the razor back to his thigh and made multiple cuts, blood pouring down his legs. Blood making a small puddle around the unnaturally pale skin. Blood mocking the half-demon in more ways than one.

Showing him things that were just out of reach. Showing the death he deserved, but he couldn't get. He made more cuts, the blood loss getting to his head as he dropped the razor, his vision getting blurry.

Rin could hear the door open below him. Someone entered the abandoned building. But who would do that? Rin wanted to see who would enter the lair of the son of Satan, but he couldn't move. His limbs were too heavy. He was sleepy, but he couldn't sleep. He wouldn't close his eyes. Closing his eyes meant he would face the darkness in him again. Sleeping meant death. He couldn't, wouldn't, sleep.

Rin heard the footsteps coming up the stairs and towards the bathroom. He felt fear, but he didn't know why. He was a demon, he wasn't allowed to feel this emotion. He wasn't...allowed to do what?

He couldn't remember.

The door opened and someone entered. Rin felt tears gather once more in his eyes. When had they left?

A startled gasp was right beside him, somewhere in the distance, but right there. The footsteps were loud and fast. A brunette entered Rin's limited field of vision. The man's aqua eyes were wide with tears, the glasses on his face were tilted and looked about to fall off.

"Nii-san! What did you do!?" he questioned. Rin didn't have energy. The world was swimming blur of colors. He slowly, ever too slowly, reached his hand out and touched the cheek of the man in front of him. He called him nii-san. Big brother.

"Wh-who are you?" the man before him looked stunned before tears were freely falling from his eyes. Rin felt a great deal of pain from seeing this _stranger_ cry. Why? He was human. He wasn't allowed to care for humans.

The stranger pulled out his phone and dialed someone. Rin didn't care. He just dropped his hand from where it was previously touching the man, letting it fall in the pretty red color that pooled around him.

"Nii-san, stay awake. You have to stay awake," the brunette said, his voice sounding desperate. Rin looked back up at him. Why should he? Weren't _things_ like him suppose to die? Not exist? The stranger pulled off his jacket and applied pressure to his wounds. The wounds that would set him free.

Rin pushed to man away, freeing his wounds to bleed more. "I am...to die. L-let me," the brunette seemed stunned before he shook his head desperately. "You won't die. Please. Please let me help you," the stranger looked distraught. He looked human.

Rin shook his head, a small, almost perfect smile on his lips. "This...is my de-decision," the brunette seemed ready to yell at him, but Rin suddenly started to cough, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Please. Please let me help, Nii-san. I can't lose you," Rin stared at him for a moment. He felt the tears in his eyes reach his breaking point. He felt something for this human, but he can't remember. He can barely remember why he did this. Why did he do this? Who was he? Where was he?

"I love you, nii-san. Please!" the brunette was now shouting. More footsteps were heard, hurrying towards where the two were, sitting in blood. Rin felt the dam break, tears streaming down his face. His eyes were slowly closing, he couldn't see anymore, but he knew the stranger, no. He wasn't a stranger.

Yukio was still there. Crying. Upset.

"Sorry. Otouto," Rin whispered softly, before closing his eyes for the last time, just as the medical team showed up. Yukio cried into his dead brothers clothes. He felt so useless. Why didn't Rin talk to him? Why didn't he see his brother's pain.

Too many questions went by unanswered.

* * *

><p><strong>Please do not be mad at me. I tried my best writing this, but it is 3 a.m here and I for one, think I should go to sleep. Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>

**Sorry for killing Rin... well bye.**

**I owned nothing!**


End file.
